Building My World Back Up One Step At A Time
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: 2 years after the Cullens leave, only Alice and Emmett have come to visit. But, is there one Cullen who is with her and she just doesnt know it? Emily and Jacob have helped Bella get her life back on track, but who comes back and destroys their work?
1. Paparazzi

As I walked out from the woods, I wrapped myself into my jacket more and slowly walked toward the house as I saw it in the distance. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Going back to the house that was owned by the family who had left me in so much depression and sadness. They left me in so much hurt; I knew this was going to be a horrible idea.

They hadn't been back for 2 years. Although Emmett and Alice hadn't been in Forks for about 7 months ago. But they even said that the family hadn't planned on coming back until everyone was gone. _Including me._ Alice promised to come back but then said that I shouldn't get my hopes up. Before they left, I had hung out with Emmett and he said that he would come back every once in awhile and that I could count on that. The thing is I was just getting my life back together before they had come. Once they left a piece had broken off, but it was easily repaired. That is with Jacob's help of course.

I got to the door and turned the door knob, surprisingly it was unlocked. I opened the door and it creaked open. The house looked the same and it looked like people lived here, and as if people weren't there for 2 years. Their scent danced all around me. I smelled honey and a hint of dusty rose and lavender. I walked into the living room and there hung the flat screen and underneath was Emmett and Jasper's video game collection.

I heard a sound come in through the house and I knew this couldn't be good. I hid behind the couch like an idiot and waited for the figure to appear.

"Bella, are you in here?" A small female voice called. _It might be Alice! _ I thought to myself.

"Alice is that you?" I whispered.

"Bella, are you here?" The voice asked. I got up and rounded the corner and there was Emily, Sam's fiancée.

"Oh Bella!" She cried and she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and I looked over her shoulder and then Jacob walked in from behind her.

"Bella Marie Swan! Never do that to me again, you know I'm not supposed to be over the line considering those 2 leeches come back every so often!" Jacob scowled and I rolled my eyes. HE was acting as if he were my father.

"Come on lets go home." Emily suggested

"Wait I have to get something first!" I told them

Jacob growled and Emily sighed. I ran up to the 3rd floor and went into Edward's room. His room looked like someone had come through and threw all his stuff on the floor. I passed his black leather couch and I ran my index finger along the spines of his CD's until I found the one I wanted. I found the CD labeled.

**BELLA BIRTHDAY PRESENT COPY 1 OF 2.**

I grabbed it and ran back downstairs and when I got to the 2nd floor I saw a picture in the hallway. It was Edward and I on summer break. We were walking hand in hand and we were walking to our meadow. I didn't know we had Paparazzi following us. We were just walking and talking and kissing as usual. Now I felt violated and kind of dumb for not noticing. I walked down to the 1st floor and neither Jacob nor Emily were there waiting, they were probably in the car. I walked outside and closed the door behind me. Emily and Jacob were waiting for me in the Rabbit and I ran to the car. As soon as I shut the door, it started to pour buckets of water.

"What did you steal now?" Jacob joked with no humor in voice.

"You're so funny Jacob, now leave Bella alone, she can do whatever she wants, just let her be."

Emily spat at Jacob.

"Thank you Emily!" I thanked her.

We drove to my house in silence after that and Jacob dropped Emily and I off. Ever since I met Emily about a year and a half ago, she has been a very close friend. You could say a best friend, but for me that category is already locked up to someone who doesn't even want it. We walked in the house said hello to Charlie and then went up stairs to my room. Emily sat next to me on my bed.

"So what did you take anyway?" She asked curiously.

"A CD of Edward's, He had told me that he would leave me with no reminders, or in other terms as if he never existed." I quoted him. She nodded and she nodded wanting me to continue. "He took my birthday presents that his family gave me and he took the pictures of him and I. He gave me a CD with songs on it and one of them is a song he wrote for me and we called it my lullaby. If he was smart he would have made a copy for himself." I finished

"Smart." Emily said sarcastically.

"No you would have done the same thing. When you hear how well put together and played it is, then you'll understand."

I walked over to the CD player and popped the disc in and hit play. The lullaby should be the 1st track. And it was. It started to play its beautiful melody and it brought tears to my eyes, I have missed this so much. I have never gotten enough confidence to go to the house and get the CD until now. A tear escaped my eye and it traveled down my face. I looked at Emily and she had a few tears streaming down her face too.

"See I told." I choked out but my voice cracked. I laughed and she looked at me with a weird face then laughed with me, we wiped our tears then I paused the CD. We walked down stairs to go make dinner for Sam and Jacob who were coming later and for Charlie of course.

**Author's playlist:**

**Paparazzi: Lady GaGa**

**Chasing Pavements: Adele **

**In The Cold Light of Morning: Placebo**

**Hey Jude: The Beatles**


	2. The Stalker That Says I Love You Bella

Once Emily and I put the finishing touches on dinner Charlie, Sam and Jacob came flooding in the house.

"You must have smelled food." Emily said, and we all laughed.

We sat around Charlie's little dinner table and we all started to eat. Emily and Sam sat next to each other. Jacob sat next to me with his arm around me, Charlie didn't like that much. And Charlie sat at the end all by himself. I dug into my salad and then started to cut up my chicken parmesan.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw 3 faces glancing in through the window every once in awhile. I jumped and 2 faces disappeared. But one remained just there staring, it was Emmett. A smile came to the corner of my eye and my heart started to race. He waved and then 2 different sets of hand pulled him down. I looked around the table to see if anyone else had seen them. Luckily no one had. Everyone was dishing up their 2nd helping or just finishing their first helping.

"I'll be right back; I have to get something out of my truck." I told them and I got up from the table. I quickly stalked out of the room and zoomed out the front door with no stumbles! I walked out and there was Emmett sitting on the top of my car.

"Bells!" Emmett called quietly

"Emmett, I knew you would come back, unlike the other one." I told him knowing that Alice was here. Emmett had scooped me up into his arms for a big bear hug but knew I couldn't breathe so he put me down.

"Hey, I resent that." Alice came from around the house.

"Alice. Don't ever leave me for that long. Those 7 months were brutal." I told her as she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I faintly heard someone mumble in a soft velvety voice, "7 months ago! They are so dead!" I knew exactly who that was. _Edward_.

"Hey you guys have to come back when Jacob, Sam and Emily aren't here. We are eating so when we are done I'll try to shoo them out fast and then I'll wait out on the porch." I told them, they nodded and then they ran off.

I walked back in the house and sat back down at the table. Jacob inhaled and grunted. He must have smelled Alice and Emmett. Charlie looked at him the Jacob quickly said, "wow this is really good thanks for cooking girls." I smiled and angelic smile as if I did nothing wrong, well come to think about it I did do nothing wrong. Sam trusted Alice and Emmett, knowing that they would never hurt me. So he knew whose scent was on me, but he didn't care so he didn't respond.

About 15 minutes later, Jacob, Sam and Emily left. I walked them out and I got a kiss on the cheek from both Jacob and Sam and a hug from Emily. As they drove off I waved and then sat on the patio furniture, waiting. About 2 minutes after they left, Alice and Emmett appeared from the woods. Alice came up first then Emmett, not too far behind.

"Hey Bella." Alice and Emmett said in unison. I greeted them back.

"Bella, have you been to the house lately?" Alice asked I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Hey come inside its getting cold. Charlie would love to see you guys again. Plus, he is in a good mood, he just finished eating." I quickly changed the subject and we walked inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the baseball game, like usual.

"Oh yo, who's winning?" Emmett asked and scared me and Alice. Charlie jumped and got up.

"Hey Emmett nice to see you too." Charlie laughed, knowing Emmett meant no harm. "And the Yankees are 4-3, 3rd inning." Emmett nodded.

"Alice sweetie, how are you?" Charlie greeted with a hug. Alice smiled "So what brings you back to Forks? You _all _aren't back are you?" Charlie asked with concern. Emmett shook his head and then Alice spoke.

"No, just Emmett and I. Esme wanted us to get some stuff from the house, and we wanted to see Bella so it's just the 2 of us. Esme wanted to come but she had a very busy schedule with work."

I was hardly listening to the conversation, instead I was concentrating on my CD player that was playing, and I swore I turned it off.

"I'll be right back; I think I left my CD player on." I told them.

"I'll come too." Alice called. She dragged me to the stairs. Alice If you go upstairs, you'll find Edward. and I don't know if we are all coming back, so if you want to risk it go head, but I will go upstairs and turn it off if you would like." I nodded, not wanting to risk anything. Alice ran up the stairs and I walked up the stairs a little, just to hear his voice.

"Alice, I have been here for a little over 4 months, I watch her sleep almost every night if I'm not hunting, and Alice she talks in her sleep. She talks about me; she wants me back in her life. She wants all back in her life. She almost jumped off a cliff for crying out loud! I think we need to come back, I at least want to talk to her and work it out, Alice, I love her." He sobbed. But the last 3 words struck me _I love her_

_*Flashback*_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words, slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. He didn't love me anymore. He didn't want to hug me anymore, he didn't want to kiss me anymore, and he just didn't want anything to do with Me.*end of flashback*_

"Well if you haven't noticed I think she is dating Jacob, so you're are going to have to talk to her tomorrow. And I know what you used to do, sneak in her room at night when Charlie went to bed. Edward so help me if she tells me that you came tonight! Edward, she can't handle it right now, not until everything is settled!"

"Fine but I am going to see her face to face tomorrow whether you like it or not." Edward pouted.

I heard the CD get shut off and I ran back down stairs. So it looked like I hadn't been eavesdropping. Alice came down the stairs minutes later. She smiled a sarcastic smile as if everything was alright. We linked arms and we walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat and watched the baseball game with Emmett and Charlie. In the corner of my eye in the window I saw I love you Bella written in the perpetration of the steamed window, form it raining and the cold water.

**Author's playlist:**

**Breathe: Taylor Swift Ft: Colbie Calliet**

**Never Say Never: The Fray**

**Is There a Ghost in My House: Band of Horses**

**The Wanting Comes the Waves: The Decembrists **


	3. I've Moved On But Please Dont Go

"Well we better get going Bella." Alice announced, and I nodded in agreement.

"Will he come tonight?" I asked Alice as I walked her out the door.

"Well that all depends, do you want him to come tonight, and things aren't settled if we come back or not, now that you know Edward is back." Alice said with concern in her eyes.

I had thought about seeing Edward, all night. I knew that seeing him and the chance of him not staying were big, but I was desperate to see his beautiful face.

"Yes, let him come, I'll take my chances. I have Emily and Jacob for support anyway, if he doesn't stay, and I need to close some doors." I told her, she nodded.

Emmett but into the conversation as soon as he and Charlie were done discussing the game, "We will see you tomorrow Bella. Love ya like a sis." I laughed and then he gave me a hug goodbye. Alice gave me a hug and then they ran off into the woods. After a minute or two I walked back inside and said goodnight to Charlie. I went upstairs and got a hot shower. I put on my flannel pajama pants and v-neck t-shirt. I paced back and forth in the bathroom trying to figure out what to say to him. I opened my bedroom door and there he was sitting on my rocking chair like he always did. He looked beautiful with the moon light reflecting off his hair.

"Hello Bella." He greeted

"Hello." I greeted back. This was kind of awkward.

"I'm sorry." Edward said quietly.

"For what?" I asked

"For leaving with no good explanation. You deserved better. I am sorry for leaving, I thought it would be safe for you, and instead you start jumping off cliffs and hanging out with wolves. I will never forgive myself for leaving." He wallowed in his self pity.

"Edward stop, you didn't want me anymore, don't beat yourself up about it. Clearly you have moved on and so have I." I told him, his eyes widened probably because I told him he moved on.

"You… moved on…" He whispered.

I nodded, "I have Jacob and he is all I need." He nodded

"Well then I guess I better get going then." He said quickly.

"No, Edward don't go. It's no big deal. Edward of course I still love you, but Jacob loves me too and I never knew that you would have come back; if I had I would have waited. Just please don't go. I haven't seen you in 2 years. Please." I pleaded with a tear running down my face.

He let out a breath and then turned away from the window.

"Bella, please don't cry. Come here." He held out him arms and I walked into them.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked

"If that is what you want." He whispered

I nodded and we walked over to my bed and I got under the covers and he pulled me to his rock hard chest. I slowly fell asleep as he hummed my lullaby.

**Author's playlist:**

**Jesus Christ by Brand New (look it up I love this song)**

**Frozen Ocean by Bright Eyes**

**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**

**I Hate This Part by The Pussy Cat Dolls. **


	4. I Wanna Give Her a Hug Too!

When I woke up, I woke up to Jacob all up in my face and lying next to me. "Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" I almost screamed I was a little pissed that he was watching me sleep; only Edward could watch me sleep. I was more comfortable with him watching then Jacob.

"Gee well good morning to you grumpy bear. Its noon and you weren't answering the phone so I came over to come see if you were all right. Just making sure they didn't hurt you." He joked.

I groaned and then I got out of bed, the sun was blinding but the warmth felt good against my skin. I pulled back my curtains and let the sun fill my room. I stared out my window for a minute until Jacob came up behind me and he wrapped him warm muscular arms around my body. He kissed my cheek and made his way down my cheek bone and then made his way to my neck. He had gone too far. My boundaries were the jaw bone and that's it. I pulled away and he sighed. Ever since Edward left me, I have had very strict boundary lines when it comes to physical contact. I had always reserved my body for Edward and now that he was back, I had set my boundaries even tighter just in case.

"How about I make you a lunch/breakfast?" Jacob said apologetically.

"No, I'll make it; you'll burn my house down." I said with acid in my throat. _What is wrong with me why am I being so rude to Jacob, after all he has done for me._ I grabbed my white fuzzy robe and walked down stairs to make a pop-tart. Jacob sat at the table watching me contemplate my options. Luckily he didn't know what was going on.

I had two things to deal with, Edward and Jacob. Jacob has always been there. If I went with Edward I would be putting a big fat knife in Jacob back. But then if I went with Jacob, Edward would never move on. I would ask Alice, but she can't see the wolves. Maybe we can work around it, but I don't know it's just a thought. I could tell my poker face was not doing me much good. I was 22 for crying out; I had to choose, I had to settle down.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked me as I came out of my train of thought.

"It's nothing, just thinking." I whispered loud enough that he could hear. He sighed and held his chin us with his hands.

"Well what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"I think I might have plans with Alice." I told him softly. He groaned then got up and yelled,

"FINE, WHEN YOU HAVE TIME AWAY FROM YOUR BLOODSUCKER'S, TELL ME SO YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He stormed out of the house and I heard him phase and a few trees fell to the ground.

I went back upstairs and got a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve deep blue shirt. By the time I got done my shower I was crying. Jacob never lost his temper with me not ever, no matter how stubborn or hung up with Edward I was. But all I said was Alice. I walked down stairs to call Alice. I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's phone number. I needed major Alice hang time.

"Hi Bella, Are you coming over?" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Hi Alice, I don't know, is Edward there?" I asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Um yes, but I can make him leave." She reassured me, kind of confused.

"Yes if you could, Emmett too if possible I need to talk to you without any male eavesdroppers." I told her.

"Got it, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Thanks Alice, I'll be over in like 10 minutes." I told her then hung up.

I grabbed my keys and my coat and walked out to my truck. I climbed in slowly and turned the key and my truck roared to life. I backed out of the driveway and drove to Alice's. My truck hadn't been down the Cullen's curvy road for so long. I reached the garage entrance and hopped out. As I walked up to the door, the door opened and Edward and Emmett were walking out. Tears were already coming down. Edward looked at me confused.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. Emmett pushed him along and once Edward kept walking Emmett gave me a much needed hug. Edward came storming back over to us.

"Hey I want to give her a hug!" He whined like a 2 year old. Emmett let me go then looked at him with a face. He put his hand on Edward's shoulders and then said,

"Man, keep on moving, you have done enough damage." Emmett scolded. I laughed in my head knowing it was true. The door swung open again and it was Alice.

I walked up and I walked right in.

"Bella, what's wrong? You sounded like you were about to cry over the phone." Alice said

"It's Jacob. I woke up at noon with him all up in my face, then that set me off, then he asked what I wanted to do today, then I said that you and I had plans then he yelled at me." I whined.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." Alice tried to sooth. "So is that it, I had to kick my brothers out for that?"

"No there's more." I told her. "Last night when Edward was over, all of these feelings came flooding back and it was over whelming, I eventually had to lie to him and say that I had moved on. Yes I love Jacob, but I don't love him as much as I love Edward. Edward was my first love, Alice and when he left it hurt, but if I had known that he was coming back 2 years later, I would have waited for him."

"Bella, you can't blame yourself. It's Edward's fault." She soothed again. Alice's gold eyes followed me as I thought about it. I nodded and then sniffed the tears away.

"How about I make it all better with some ice cream." Alice suggested. She got up from the couch and skipped into the kitchen.

"No thanks Alice, I have enough I've cream over the past 2 years, I'm sick of Ice Cream." I told her.

Then that's when it hit me, today was February 14. Today was our 1 year anniversary. We started dating last year when he gave me a box of candy hearts, then asked me to be his valentine and then we started dating. Oh no, I made the biggest mistake of my life!

"Alice, I have to go I just remembered it was our anniversary and that's why he was so mad." I told her quickly and then grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I went to my truck and then quickly went home. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered

"Jacob?" I asked

"Bella, Is that you?" Jacob asked

"Hi Jacob, look I am so sorry, I didn't realize until I had gotten to… well that doesn't matter, but I am so sorry I forgot. I had been so caught up in my own pity---"

"Bella, breathe it's okay. I shouldn't have blown up in your face this morning."

"Tell you what how about we go to Port Angeles and see a movie." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 5." Jacob agreed.

"Alright, see you later, love you."

"Love you too." Jacob said and he hung up.

Tonight was going to be the night, where I find out which one to choose. I just know it.

**Author's Playlist**

**Can't Go Back Now by the Weepies (love this song GO LOOK IT UP!)**

**My Heart by the Perishers**

**Nothing like You and I by the Perishers **

**Feel This by Enation **


	5. Jacob I Dont Think We Are In WA Anymore

As soon as I hung up the phone, the door bell rang. I ran to the door, it was Edward.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked kind on uncomfortably.

"Alice made me stop by to give you clothes." He told me as if it weren't a surprise.

"Oh okay." He handed me a bag of clothes. I guess she saw me making a phone call.

"She said to use the mascara sparingly because of the type that it is or something and that the accessories are in the makeup bag that is yellow." He said running through her instructions through his head. I laughed

"Anything else Alice servant?" I joked. He laughed sarcastically.

"Why do you need this stuff any way?" He asked.

"I have an anniversary date with Jacob tonight." I told him while I blushed a soft pink. I could see in his eyes that his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Alright well there you go and I guess I'll talk to you later." Edward said softly and turned to leave.

"Wait, Edward." I said quietly. He turned back around and then his head was an inch away from my face. His lips moved closer to mine and our lips met again for the first time in 2 years. The sensation was amazing, I had missed this so very much, Jacob just couldn't come up to this level. But we would see tonight. Our lips did a dance. My arms were locked around Edward's neck and his hands were locked around my waist. _This was so wrong, think about Jacob, oh no! Jacob! _I quickly pulled back and his arms became unlocked and my arms fell to my sides. He moved away into the door frame.

"You should go." I told his acidly.

"Bella…" He whispered.

I picked the bag of clothes off the floor and shut the door. I quickly ran upstairs and clasped on my bed. I hid my face into my pillow and cry until my thoughts seemed to be cut off and I fell asleep.

"Bella?" Alice's voice called. "Bella, can you hear me, can you wake up. You have to get ready to go out with Jacob."

Oh no Jacob, what was I going to do? I couldn't go out with Jacob tonight, not after the little make out session with Edward. Alice would know what to do. My eyes fluttered open and Alice was there pacing next to my bed. She suddenly stopped and then came crashing to the floor to meet me at eye level.

"Bella you have to get ready to go, its, 4:30." Alice said softly.

"I can't go, you know why, assuming you saw it in advanced."I told her a little groggy.

"Yes I saw, Bella I am so sorry, I didn't see you call him back to you. I should have sent Emmett."

"Why didn't you just take them over?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was in Italy with Jasper. God!" She spat.

"Oh well, I'll let you get back to Italy." I told her.

"No, now that I'm here I am going to get you dressed and ready." Alice said sweetly. I moaned.

I got up and got a shower and prepared to become a Barbie doll once again. I wrapped myself in my robe and then Alice worked over me and I got changed into a casual blue dress and when I looked in the mirror I was beautiful. Alice added the bracelets and necklace. I looked at the clock and it was 5 o'clock. The doorbell rang and it was Jacob.

"Have fun Bella." Alice whispered then disappeared out my window.

I ran down stairs and then opened the door. Jacob was in khaki pants and I polo. He looked very handsome.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Jacob commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him. He kissed me tenderly, he pulled away and then tried to drag me to the car, but I stopped him.

"Jacob please just wait one second, I have to leave a note for Charlie and grab my purse." I laughed and he let go. I scribbled a note for Charlie and then grabbed the purse Alice had lent me. I ran back out the door, and we got into Jacob's rabbit. Jacob wasn't driving to Port Angeles; he was driving to La Push.

"Jacob. Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere special. And it's not La Push!" Jacob said, I laughed.

He kept on driving and we kept on talking about useless topics. He made a turn and then pulled up to a candle lit lake. There were blankets layed down on the san d and candles surrounded it, I was speechless.

"Jake, this is amazing; you didn't have to do this." I told him

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to." He told me and kissed me softly.

He led me over to the blankets and he had me sit. There was a picnic basket next to a big candle and he opened it. He pulled out 2 steaming hot plates of spaghetti and then pulled out two wine glasses and then a bottle of wine.

"You do remember that Charlie is chief of police?" I asked him jokingly. He smiled and then continued to pour the wine. Jacob was 20 and still under the age for drinking alcoholic.

He unwrapped the plate of spaghetti and then handed me a fork. I twirled the pasta and then took a bite. It was made with red vodka sauce and it was delicious.

As he took a bite I said, "Jacob, this is delicious, I didn't know you could cook good spaghetti."

He laughed and then responded, "I didn't make it, Emily did, and I just pick out the wine." I laughed with him. I took a sip of wine then looked at the sun setting.

"I'm surprised it's not raining." I told him.

"Yeah but considering we aren't in Washington, it isn't really a surprise." Jacob said proudly.

"Where in the world are we if we aren't in Washington?" I asked

"Canada." Jacob said.

"Wow, never been here I've never been out of Washington or Phoenix." I told him truthfully. After awhile, we started to pack up the food. Jacob set aside the picnic basket aside and he took me in his arms and then we laid on the blankets and watched the still water glow by the moon's light.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Jacob asked, it sound like a question Edward would have asked me. To be honest I was thinking of Edward and this afternoon.

"How perfect this night was. How I don't want to leave or move from this position." I lied. This position was uncomfortable and awkward and I just wanted to go to bed, I was so tired. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him

"How beautiful you look in blue and how much I love you." Jacob answered.

I flipped over to look at him and I looked in his dark eyes. "Jacob, I love you." I whispered. He kissed my lips and they did a little dance together, this was perfect though, I just don't know why my mind was making this night look bad. He pulled away and then got up. He motioned me to come with him. I got up and then he put him arms on my waist and then lifted me on his feet. We danced around and around under a big oak tree. The fire flies had come out and danced around us. It was fairly warm out, and I was surprised that the fire flies had come out. I laid my head on his shoulder and we twirled around in circles.

"Bella, are you ready to head home, Charlie is going to be worried, it's 12 o'clock." Jacob whispered. I lifted my head off his shoulder and I nodded he lifted me off his feet and we gathered our things and blew out the candles and we packed up the car. Jacob shut the trunk and I climbed into the passenger's seat. Jacob got in the driver's seat and the rabbit hummed to life. He drove back to Forks and I had fallen fast asleep into a dream filled night.

**Author's Playlist**

**Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

**I Owe You a Love Song by Shiny Toy Guns**

**Tears from Heaven by Eric Clapton**

**She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 **


	6. Rosalie, Is That You?

"Bella, you have to choose, me or him." Jacob said acidly.

"Bella, no matter who you choose, I will always be here for you." Edward told me, trying to suck up.

I took a deep breath reconsidering all of my options.

"Jacob… you have always been there for me, and have always been patient. But today you blew up in my face for no reason, and that hurt me." I told him, he nodded.

"Edward… you left me when I needed you the most, when I had the most questions, we were at the point where things were going perfect, Put then you told me you didn't love me and you left with no reason. How do I know that you won't leave me again?" I spat at him, releasing all my anger.

"Bella, I will never leave you---"Edward tried to explain

"Yeah right that's what you said in Phoenix and I believe you then and then you left." I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face. I took several deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

"My choice is…" I started

"Bella, it's time to go, we are home." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I woke up from my dream and I found myself sitting in Jacob's rabbit that was parked in front of the house. I was still half asleep so Jacob got out and scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. Charlie held the door open, he didn't look mad at all. If anything he looked pleased. Jacob carried me upstairs and sat me on my bed. He handed me my sweat pants and t-shirt and then kissed my forehead. Jacob turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait, Jacob can you help me unzip my dress." I asked turning him on, he raised on eyebrow and then smiled and walked back over to me and unzipped my dress.

"Bella, you need some sleep, and I have to leave before Charlie spazs." I sighed then let out a moan.

"Goodnight Bells." Jacob whispered as he kissed my cheek and then lowered his way to my jaw line then traveled down my neck, I didn't pulled away, I didn't want to ruin this night by having a drama queen fit, over Jacob showing his love for me. He pulled away and then rubbed my arms.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked him with no hope in my voice.

"Sorry, Sam wants me to run shifts, I was lucky to get the night off." Jacob whispered with sorrow in his voice. I nodded and then I kissed his lips goodnight.

"Good night Jacob." I whispered.

"Night Bells, Love you." Jacob whispered as he walked out the doorway. I heard Charlie wish Jacob a goodnight and then I watched the Rabbit pull out of the drive way. I slipped out of my dress and hung it on the hanger. Then put on my sweat pants and t-shirt. I curled up in bed and fell back into my dreams where I left off.

"My choice is… Jacob." I whispered. I felt Jacob lock up and then watched Edward walk away out of the dream.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." Jacob said.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked worried and snuggled up to his warm, hard chest.

"Well I told you about imprinting right?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered; Imprinting was a freaky werewolf thing.

"Well, I… imprinted... on… you." He spoke very slowly.

I woke up screaming. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock in the morning. My door started to open.

"Bella, did you have a nightmare?" Charlie asked, I shook my head and then he continued, "Well, I'm off to work, call the station if you need anything." Then he closed the door.

I walked into the bathroom and got a shower. The shower wasn't too hot but it was hot enough to melt away the nightmare. I got changed then headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and then made my daily pop-tart. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella?" The voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked

"It's Rosalie. Is Emmett, Alice or Edward in Forks by any chance?" She asked. _Why would Rosalie call me?_

"Depends, didn't Edward tell you guys not to keep in contact with me?" I asked her.

"Yes, but Emmett left me without saying where he was going and Alice did the same with Jasper. They wouldn't have done that unless they were visiting you." She spat back at me.

"Oh well, uh I don't know, I haven't seen them around town." I lied_, for crying out loud I practically made out with Edward yesterday! _

"Oh well sorry to bother you. Oh and if you are lying tell Emmett that when he gets home he is going to die." Rosalie told me.

Our conversation wet on for about 20 minutes, I think that's the longest I have ever talked to Rosalie too! Although there was only one voice I would rather hear, _Esme_. I was dying to hear her voice. Esme was the closest thing to my mother figure here in Forks.

"Well Rosalie, I have to be somewhere in 5 minutes, it was nice to hear your voice again." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah you too. I'm sorry for being rude to you all the time; Emmett always said to give you a chance." Rosalie told me

"Well bye Rosalie, call again, this was nice."

"Yeah I will when Edward isn't around, Bye Bella." Rosalie hung up, and I hung the phone back on the hook. I put my shoes on and raced out the door. I was on my way to the Cullens when I remembered Jacob.

_Jacob, Rosalie called for Emmett and Alice, can't let them leave, not now. Going to warn them love Bella _

Wrote and left it on the door hung by a piece of tape. I ran to my car and drove off, I wasn't letting them leave just yet, I needed to shut a door and I needed to do it quick.


	7. Sat There Watching The Ocean, Crying

I pushed my truck over my limits and I almost lost it. I ran to the front door and barged right in.

"ALICE! EMMETT! EDWARD!" I screamed

"Good God Bella what is the matter." Emmett came through the kitchen window.

"Rosalie…looking…for… you…called...me…just…now…" I told him out of breath. His eyes widened.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled.

"What the hell why are we screaming?" Alice asked

"Rosalie called Bella looking for us. We are so dead, we have to leave." Emmett told her. Tears streamed down my face, they couldn't leave not, now.

"No, you cannot leave." I told them.

"Em, she is right we can't leave, not now." Edward said as he came down the stairs.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Alice spat at him.

"We wait for them to come to us." Edward said as if it was simple, "What can they do to us, ground us, and besides I'm the one who told them not to come here."

"Emmett you know he's right." Alice told Emmett

"Yeah, but Rose is gunna kill me when she finds me." Emmett moaned

"He's right she told me that if I saw you guys that you were all dead, especially Emmett." I told them. They all rolled their eyes.

"Well, I agree with Edward." Alice agreed

"Fine, but when I complain because I'm not getting any loving from Rose, I am coming to you guys. If you know what I mean." Emmett warned.

We laughed, "Well I have to go. I have to meet Jacob and we have to talk a serious talk." I told Alice.

"You're gunna do it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't keep on leading him on, and I can't have him imprint on me. In my dream last night he told me he did imprint on me so I have to stop this. Wish me luck."

"Luck!" Emmett and Alice both wished.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said has he came back out of his room and down the stairs.

"No honestly, I'm fine." I told him. He laughed but continued to walk me out to my truck.

"See look no harm done." I told him.

"Bella, don't break Jacob's heart." Edward said quietly.

"I don't know what else to do, I am leading him on, and He took me out on this very romantic and elaborate date last night. What other choice do I have?" I told him.

"Well, we are not going anywhere, if anything, the family is moving back here." He reassured me.

"Good, I can't live without you guys if you haven't noticed." I said slowly trying to find the right words without me sounding desperate. He laughed

"Yeah can't have you jumping off anymore cliffs." He tried to joke but that was a serious moment.

"Yeah you're the one to joke, did you ever figure out why I jumped off that cliff?" I asked him serious, he shook his head no. "I did it because you left me broken, I figured out that if I did something dangerous, I could hear your voice better; I didn't care if I killed myself in the process, All I wanted was you, Edward you, not anyone else." I raised my voice while tears streamed down my voice.

"Look where that got me, I got a concussion from falling off a moving motorcycle and lungs full of water. Not to mention, Charlie almost had a heart attack when Sam brought me in from the night you left me. I didn't come home that night; I stayed out in the woods curled up in a ball. I wasn't even at the spot where you left me, I tried to follow you and I just walked deeper into the woods. It had rained that night but I didn't care, because I thought you would come back even if you didn't want me."

"Bella…" He whispered.

"Save it!" I yelled at him and got in my car and drove off.

I cried the whole time driving until I got to La Push. Hopefully I would see Emily first. She would know what to do. I drove to Emily's and got out of the truck. The door opened and Jacob came out.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked. I wiped away the tears.

"Nothing I came to talk to you." I told him.

"Yeah, we need to talk." He agreed "Let's go for a walk." I nodded

He didn't hold my hand or anything. He kept his distance; I knew what he was doing. And I'm glad he was, I didn't want to have to be the one to break it off. He didn't say a thing until we got to the beach.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore. I want to go further in our relationship." Jacob spilled.

_ Oh, God so help me Lord._ "Jacob, I can't. I want to but I can't."

"Which I understand. That's why I'm saying we should take a break." Jacob said.

"I was going to say the same thing except, a break is just a short thing. Jacob, I can't be with you now or ever, or at least in the near future." I told him.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Jacob asked

"Since yesterday afternoon, but then when we went out last night, I felt that I didn't need to do this. Last night was a fairytale Jake, but then reality set in this morning. I am so sorry Jacob." I apologized as tears streamed down my face.

"I am too. I feel the same way." Jacob agreed.

"You deserve better." I told him.

"No, I don't you're the best they come, but I just didn't realize that you weren't 100% mine. You're _his_." He whispered. I nodded knowing what he was saying.

"Bye Jake. I love you." I told him and kiss his cheek. I got up and started walking to my car. I looked back and Jacob had his face in his hands with tears streaming down his face. He was just looking out at the ocean, not doing anything but staring off into space. I was free, but I wasn't sure what my next move was, If I was going back to Edward, I was going to be ten times more cautious then I ever was in my whole life. The hole in my heart was never going to come back, not if I had a say in it.

**Author's Playlist:**

**History in the Making by Darius Rucker**

**What Hurts the Most by Cascada **

**When did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney **

**White Horse by Taylor Swift**


	8. Emmett, Esme is on her way RUN

I drove very slowly back to my house. I had to go make Charlie dinner, tonight was chicken parmesan night. I finally pulled up to the house and Charlie's cruiser was pulled up in its spot. I got out of the truck slowly and walked up the pathway leading up to the house. I turned the doorknob and walked inside. I kicked off my boots and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Bells, we have a guest."Charlie smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Bella." A familiar soft voice spoke from the table. I looked over at the table and it was Esme.

"Oh my goodness, Esme!" I bellowed. More tears streamed down my face. I have missed her so much. She got up from the table and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Esme I have miss you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"So have I Bella. But I'm not the only one who has." She whispered back.

"I am so glad you are here." I told her as we pulled away.

"Yes, it's nice to be back, I came straight here from the airport." She said.

"So you haven't been home or haven't talked to anyone besides Charlie or me." I asked skeptical.

"Nope, just straight here to see you." She laughed.

"Right, okay well how long are you staying here for?" I asked.

"Not long, I had to come find Alice and Emmett. Edward is in South America, tearing the family apart even more, but he has to do what he has to do." She shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, they are not in Forks, Scouts Honor." I lied. _ I can't believe I just lied to Esme. Sweet Esme! _

"Well, I needed to grab a few things anyway." She said.

"Bella, what are you talking about, Alice and Emmett were---"Charlie started to say but then I finished his sentence, "6 months ago for a visit."

"Oh well, I better get going. I will see you again before I leave, I promise." Esme said solemnly and gave me another hug goodbye. I walked her out to the car that I hadn't noticed.

She got in her car and drove off. I ran inside the house and picked up the phone. I dialed as fast as I could.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Emmett its Bella, Esme was just here, she is on her way to the house." I said out of breathe.

"Ok thanks for the heads up, we will talk to you tomorrow Bella, if we leave tonight we will stop by to say goodbye, so leave your window open." Emmett said but he sounded like he was reading it off of somewhere.

"Okay Emmett, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up and Charlie was leaning against the post.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I stammered

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, why did you lie to Esme Cullen?" He asked starting to get furious.

"Dad, The kids don't want to leave, they asked if any of the other siblings or parents came back to look for them to tell them ahead of time. SO I stuck to my promise and told them ahead of time." I told him.

"Whatever, as long as you are not the cause of tearing their family apart, do whatever you want" Charlie said, I was surprised on how fast he dropped the subject.

"Well, I'm going to my room." I told him.

"You want dinner?" Charlie asked holding up a pizza box.

"No thanks." I told him. I walked up stairs and changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt. I curled up in bed and starting reading Wuthering Heights. I soon fell fast asleep.


	9. Authors Note

Okay hey guys I think I am going to hold off on updating this story I have way to much going on and I can hardly update this story I am so sorry :( My Fantasy Romance is a good one to read I have a lot of story alerts and reviews on that one I am sorry guys but thanks for understanding Carrie :)


End file.
